The December Fourteenth Terror
by SherlockXJohnWatson4Life
Summary: It's just like any other world meeting. The sun's shining, the sky's blue, there's a shooting in America that makes a certain nation pass out from the intencity... No need to fear! The her- oh. he's the one who fell... Read and review please. I cried while writing, and I think I did a pretty damn good job at it. Please? Cookies for reviews!


A beautiful day in Budapest, Hungary, and the meeting's halfway through. A certain superpower takes his spot on the speaker's list, and this is where everything takes a turn for the worst.

"…and as I was saying before, we should think of a way to use more natural resources, and not some crap that we think will work-AUGH!" America says, falling to the ground in pain, clawing at his suit jacket and screaming to the heavens above for the pain to stop. England stands up from where he was and rushes over to his ally, trying his damnest to keep him with the rest of them.

"Oh my gosh! America!" Hungary squeaks, Austria protectively holding her before she leaves his arms to get water for the fallen blond nation. Italy looks to his normally strong ally, but finds the Germanic nation being held by his brother, sobs resounding around everyone in the room.

"…erica… America! ALFRED!" England screeches, holding his former brother's face in his hands, tears falling from his normally angry eyes, and he holds his brother close.

"Guys?" Canada whispers. "LOOK AT THE TELEVISION, DAMMIT!" All the countries look and see the screen covered in screenshots of children running, screaming, and one falling after being shot through the back a few lingering behind to help the injured boy, his life sucked out of his body. Gore, screams, and blood attack every screen in the room, and a lady appears, words falling from her mouth like it was a staged occurrence, but this was a moment of terror for every American, and everyone around the fallen male in the conference room. The headlines flash across the screen and every eye catches it before flashed away in a second.

_**Shooter at Connecticut elementary school leaves 17 children and teachers dead, shoots himself after. 27 injured, but many more traumatized.**_

America groans as comes to, blinking his cerulean eyes rapidly, fear being displayed to any nation who dared to lay eyes on the fallen man. All was silent until Switzerland let out a nerve-wracking sob, letting every nation in the room allow to converse about the new matter at hand.

"What happened?" America says, propping his body up with one hand, and his other clutching his head. It had been an hour since he fell to the ground in the middle of his perfect speech, and he looks to England, who was holding/being held by France, both men weeping silently, and at a time like this, he wasn't afraid to admit that he was glad to hear the American's voice.

"America… I thought we lost you…" England says, hugging the bespeckled blond close to him, the shorter blond's heart racing, and the taller sitting there, confused. Tears prick at the Brit's eyes, pain searing through him and he only pulls the American into a strangling hug that would've left any mortal dead. America looks around and sees that not a single eye was dry (even Russia was crying. RUSSIA!) and he finally realized the trauma as the television blared again.

"An elementary school in Connecticut is in shock after a 24-year-old man shot 25 students and teachers, all of them being confirmed dead. The shooter has been declared dead after officers saw a shot to the head declared the final shot. Students will be let out as parents arrive, and we all pray for these children…" the television says and America finally lets it all sink in.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" America coughs, once, twice, three times before he had everyone's eyes on him. "I would like to ask for a moment of silence for the children and adults my daughter lost… Please. I'm asking just this once. Listen to me. A moment of everyone's busy schedules to set aside a few moments to pass on the silence of faith." America bows his head and mutters a prayer, tears allowing themselves to squeeze from his closed eyes and hit the table like rain.

The date was December 14th, 2012, at 2:20 in the afternoon.

**I had to write this. I live in New York right now, and I don't think that anyone should have to live through this. Please donate a few kind words in the box below this. Please. I was sent outside of my classroom when I wrote this because I got so emotional. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
